Super Smash Bros Xp
by Gonash7
Summary: All the Nintendo All-Stars compete for the greatest prize of all. There will be action, romance, humor and of course smashing. Rating may change over time.
1. The Invitation

Super….Smash...BROTHERS!

Mushroom Kingdom

A little mushroom fellow was walking down the road with a letter in his hand. It was toad, Princess Peach's assistant. He knocked on the door and slightly opened it. "Mario? Mario?" Toad shouted through the room. Splashes could be heard in the bathroom so Toad decides to investigate. A plumber with a curly and bouncy mustache comes out of the shower…without a towel.

He turns around to find Toad. The two scream as Mario rushes to grab his towel. "What do you a want Toad?" Mario asks as he snatches the letter from Toad.

"You have a letter Mario, it arrived at the castle." Toad replied.

Mario read the letter intently and leaped for joy. "Yahoo!" Mario shouted with glee as he put on his plumber outfit.

"Where are you going Mario?" Toad asked as Mario opened the door.

"To the Super Smash Bros. tournament!" Mario replied as he ran out the door

Luigi came downstairs with a glass of milk and a handkerchief. He was covered in oil. "Toad, where did my brother go?" Luigi asked with a plain tone.

"To the Super Smash Bros. tournament. You're invited too." Toad replied as he left the house to deliver another letter.

Bowser's castle

A koopa troppa walked down the aisle shivering in fear. A giant figure sat in the throne and swiveled towards his soldier. It was Bowser, King of the Koppa's and nemesis to Mario. "Excuse me your pointiness you have a letter from the SSB committee.

"Bwahaha. Let me guess I'm invited aren't I?" Bowser asked as he stood up from his throne.

"No they said you should stay away from the tournament." The koopa told him, fearing what his king was going to do to him.

"What? Well it doesn't matter because I'm still showing up." Bowser stated as he choked his henchmen.

Wario's Castle

Toad knocked on Wario's door. He didn't answer. He knocked some more. He didn't answer. After repeated knocks Wario opened the door and yelled "What?"

"A letter for you Wario" Toad answered as he gave Wario the letter.

Wario took the letter from Toad and read it. "Y' knows I was going to Warioware but know that the tournament is happening I might as well go." Wario said as he got on his motorcycle. "See ya later mushroom."

Hyrule

A messenger wearing royal blue came to the forest. A teen wearing green came out and took the letter from the messenger, receiving it in his special pose. Link looked at the letter wide eyed, grabbed his sword and shield, strapped unto Epona and rode off.

Angel Land

A streak of light zaps through the sky and soon catches up with our favorite angel. The light transforms into a letter and lands into Pit's hands. He reads the letter and dives down to the planet.

Pallet Town, Kanto

A young woman walked towards the mailbox to pick up her mail. She rummages through the piles of bills and coupons but eventually sees a letter for her son Ash Ketchum. "Ash there's a letter for you!" She shouts. Ash Ketchum comes downstairs with his trusted partner Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Yes mom?" Ash asks as he's handed the letter. Ash tears at it viciously and half way through reading the paragraph his eyes sparkle with excitement. "Yes! It's a letter from the Super Smash Bros. Committee!" Ash hollers as he continues to read aloud, but as he reads the last sentence the letter states that it is for Pikachu. Ash hangs his head with disappointment and whispers "Pikachu…it's for you." Pikachu looks at the letter and smiles, but his smile soon fades away after he sees how sad Ash his since he was not selected. Ash smiles at Pikachu and assures him that he is happy for him.

Kong Island

A stork with a messengers cap flies over the Kong's hut and drops the letter at the doorstep. Cranky Kong steps out and whacks the bird with his cane. He reads the letter and widens his eyes "What?!" He walks back inside and sees his son Donkey Kong sleeping on the couch with his tie in front of his face. "Wake up you barrel of bananas!" He shouts and Donkey Kong quickly rises to his feet. "It says here that you're going to the Smash Bros tournament." Donkey Kong looks surprised himself and beats his chest as he swings over to tell his nephew Diddy.

Just outside Corneria

Rob64 comes up on the screen and gives the Star Fox team an announcement. "Hello Star Fox, the Super Smash Bros tournament is coming up and 2 of you have been selected." He declared. The 4 looked at each other wondering which one of them will go.

"Well I should go because I'm the leader so the decision is between the 3 of you." Fox said his arms crossed.

Slippy jumped up and down raising his hand. "I know let's play Rock Paper Scissors for it."

Peppy and Falco looked at each other with a confused expression and then whispered in each other's ears. "Let's team up on Slippy." Peppy said as Falco nodded in agreement.

They moved their hands up and down and soon sprang out their choice. Falco and Peppy both choose Paper while Slippy choose Rock. "Hey you guys teamed on me, how did you know my answer?" Slippy asked.

"Because you choose Rock all the time…like all the time." Falco answered him as he began to go against Peppy. Peppy choose Paper again while Falco choose scissors meaning that Falco was going with Fox to the tournament. They bordered the Arwing and blasted off to the tournament.

A mysterious and furry figure looked onto the monitor that showed Fox and Falco going to their destination. "Can't let you do that Star Fox!"

Well guys sorry about the long break but I'm back and as I said before I have a new story for you guys. Gonash7 out!


	2. Welcome Champions

Super….Smash…Brothers!

After receiving invitations to the 3rd annual smash bros tournament. All the heroes gathered in the hub to meet each other.

"Hey a Link how have you been?" Mario said as he and Link exchanged a bro fist.

Link opened his mouth but as he tried to speak nothing would come out. Link cleared his throat and tried again. "Hi Mario, I'm doing great ya know working on that Twilight Princess remake." (A/N: Since this is brawl, the story takes place in 2008.)

Kirby swooped down from the sky and crashed on the floor. He waved at his comrades with a smile. Link and Mario waved back as well.

A barrel-shot could be heard in the distance as two furry balls hurled through the sky. The two original members of the DK crew landed: Donkey and Diddy Kong. DK made his way over to Mario and they started doing their handshake. DK started talking in a monkey like language. "Oh I get what you're saying DK!" Mario responded.

"You understood what he said?" Link questioned

"Of course! You didn't think I could speak monkey did ya?" Mario replied.

Two blue spacecraft's zoomed through the sky and landed on the hub. Fox and Falco appeared out of their respected Arwing's. "Keep your cool Falco, seeing as this is your first Smash tournament I would stay close." Fox lectured.

Falco rolled his eyes and followed Fox. "Greetings Mario, Link, Donkey Kong….Little Donkey Kong." Fox greeted his teammates.

DK corrected him since 'Little Donkey Kong' was Diddy. "Oh I see."

As they continued their conversation a small white light descended from the sky. It was Pit from Kid Icarus. "Hey guys my name is Pit."

"Oh yeah your that angel kid from Kid Icarus." Link said as he patted Pit on the back. "Welcome to Smash."

"Thanks Link."

The sound of thunder roared across the sky. Everyone halted their conversations to pay attention to the one who cast it.

"Welcome Champions to the 3rd Smash Bros tournament." The caped man said as more challengers entered the hub. "I am the ambassador, holder of the match this year."

Everyone looked at him waiting for his next line. "I would like to introduce the following veterans: Mario, Link, Kirby, Fox, Peach, Pikachu, Samus, Bowser, Ganondorf, Yoshi, Zelda, and Ice Climbers.

The contestants gave their reactions to this roster. "Oh no Bowser is a back!" Mario exclaimed.

"That means Ganondorf is returning isn't he?" Link questioned as he face palmed.

The two villains made their way to the hub with boos thrown their way. They smiled devilishly at their rivals.

The crowd was happy as they learned that Zelda, Samus, Pikachu, Peach, and Yoshi would return, but no one cared about the Ice Climbers. They would easily be eliminated.

Link and Mario had mixed feeling about their girlfriends competing against them…again, since Peach was this close to winning and she had to take out Mario to do it.

"I would also like to introduce newcomers such as: Diddy Kong, Ike, King Dedede, Lucas, Meta Knight, Olimar, Pit, Red, and Wario."

The crowd had mixed feelings about the newcomers this year.

"It's a me Wario!" Wario said as he drove his bike into the arena.

"Mama Mia it's this fatass?" Mario questioned as Wario nearly ran over him.

Kirby widened his eyes when Meta Knight and King Dedede made their way over to him. "Yes Kirby we got invited to the stupid Smash tournament." Meta Knight complained.

"Hey keep that attitude and you won't come back next year." King Dedede warned. You could obviously tell he wanted to be there, especially for the grand prize.

"It has now been my pleasure to announce secret characters: Captain Falcon, Falco, Jigglypuff, Lucario, Luigi, Marth, Mr. Game and Watch, Ness, Snake, Sonic, Toon Link, Wolf."

"Dammit the hedgehog's here." Mario cursed as he waited to be knocked over.

And of course he was. "Sup Mario are you glad to see me?" Sonic asked as he started stretching.

"No not really why are you here? You are not a Nintendo character" Mario asked.

"Didn't you hear Sakurai is accepting 3rd party characters?" Sonic replied.

Snake moved to the crowd. "I'm in cornel they don't expect a thing."

The truth was he was attracting attention since he was a cardboard box moving in front of thousands of people.

Wolf laughed at Fox and Falco. "I knew you wouldn't expect me to join the brawl this year Star Fox."

Falco was ready to attack but Fox held him back. Link was coming face to face with his other timeline counterpart. Toon Link shook his head and extended his hand, which Link accepted.

"May I have everyone's attention please? Welcome to the 3rd annual smash tournament I would-"The ambassador was cut off by King Dedede.

"Listen shady what's the reward before we start hugging each other?" King Dedede questioned

It was a question on everyone's mind. They wouldn't compete and fight to the death for nothing. "The reward this year is 1 million in cash of the champion's currency. Let us say that Sonic wins then he will get 1 million rings."

The villains pranced with joy at the reward. The heroes and anti-heroes were shocked at this decision.

"Now get ready for tomorrow contestants as you fight for a million in cash." The ambassador declared as he walked into his quarters.

They all walked to the rooms that would house them. This was going to be one smashing tournament.

Gonash7: I tried to make everyone interact with each other in the best way possible so you wouldn't be bored while reading them communicate with EVERYONE. See you guys next chapter. Gonash7 out!


End file.
